reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Rocks
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Hideout |territory = New Austin |region = Cholla Springs |inhabitants = |image2 = File:Twinrocks1.jpg |caption2 = Twin Rocks as seen in the map }} Twin Rocks is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Cholla Springs region of the New Austin territory. Background Twin Rocks is an outlaw hideout controlled by the Walton Gang. The Mauser Pistol can also be found in the house in multiplayer. In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. Walkthrough Upon finding the rancher hiding behind a rock, you'll learn that his daughter is being held in the main building (she'll show as a blue dot) and he needs help rescuing her. There's a short cutscene where a lookout standing on a cliff to the right of Twin Rocks spots you and alerts the rest of the men in the hideout. Once you have control it's best to take out the men standing on the rocks first as they can hit you when you're hiding behind the lower rocks. Then slowly move in and take out a large number of bandits. Once they're clear, the rancher will ask for your help in killing the last bandit who has a gun to his daughter's head. When you run in you'll want turn left and enter the narrow doorway into the small room with the last bandit and the rancher's daughter. Go into Dead Eye and take out the bandit before he executes the daughter. Once he is dead you will have cleared Twin Rocks. (Note: It's not necessary to save the daughter in order for Twin Rocks to be cleared, but failing to save her will result in a loss of 200 honor). (Note 2: To complete Social Club challenge, which requires killing two bandits with a knife, you may as well use Throwing Knife - it will be a lot easier than cutting using your melee knife) In multiplayer, one of the defenders, Link Huston, can be found sniping from behind an overturned table. Unlike most NPCs, Link is extremely accurate and often kills players with a single shot. He is also capable of wistanding an unusual amount of fire. If players attack from the other side, he may charge at them with a revolver. Trivia * Twin Rocks is also the name of a location that appears in the second mission of Red Dead Revolver; this has been confirmed by Rockstar. * Twin Rocks can be completed in under a minute. * The name "Twin Rocks" may or may not be a reference to the 1990's television series Twin Peaks. * You can sit at the campfire in Twin Rocks as you would a random one out in the wilderness. * You can climb both of the "rocks", just for fun. * In single player, a free volcanic pistol can be found in a chest near the kidnapped daughter. Gallery File:Rdr_twin_rocks_complete.jpg rdr_twin_rocks_huh.jpg|Can Marston even get on top of this rock? TwinRocks.png|Official Twin Rocks Symbol rdr_twin_rocks_01.jpg Achievements Twin Rocks is associated with several achievements: ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Redemption Locations Category:Hideouts Category:Locations Category:New Austin Category:Cholla Springs